The courage of that moment
by PatyKida
Summary: - Episode 50 - It's time for the last battle with Biarce, but Terry doesn't want Yamato to fight him. Why is Terry acting like that? shonen ai - YamatoXTerry - One shot


It was time for the last battle, the two boys, the cat boy and the ninja were standing in front of a blue portal. Terry looked at Yamato asking him is he was ready. Yamato looked at Terry, his eyes were full of courage and he answered that he was ready. Still looking at each other, Terry asked the same question again, which Yamato answered him the same thing.

"Really?" Terry asked still worried.

Yamato did a moment of silence. He didn't understand why Terry was so worried about him, so he putted his hand on Terry's shoulder, did a smile and told him that everything was going to be okay, he shouldn't worry, and they would beat Biarce.

"Okay…" Terry said not believing in Yamato's words.

"Com'on Terry! Don't say that, it's no time for doubts; you'll have to trust me. It's the last battle and with Cobalt Saber and the B-DaEnergy, there's no way we can lose!" Yamato said trying to at least cheer his friend a little.

Terry said yes with his head up and down, but deep in his heart he didn't want Yamato to go. The last time Yamato fought Biarce, he wasn't turned into stone by luck, for Terry, seeing Yamato turning into stone, was one of the moments that made him almost have a heart attack, he was the first and the only one that cried, and when Yamato turned back to himself, he almost promise to himself that he would do almost everything to make Yamato not fight Biarce again.

"I…" Terry whispered.

Yamato hold Terry's arm and said while he started running for the blue portal:

"Let's go then!"

Terry opened his eyes really scared and grabbed Yamato not letting him enter the blue portal. Yamato looked at him. Terry really seemed so scared. He had see Terry mad, happy, sad, but never scared like this, he was almost crying.

"Let me go Terry! If the guys know what you did here, they'll be angry at you!" Yamato said trying to remember Terry of their mission.

"I don't care! I only care about you!"

Brilliant tears started to came out of Terry's eyes while he said those words, his eyes were opened and looking at Yamato's eyes. Then he started blushing because of the words that he had said, he released Yamato's arm and looked at the ground a little embarrassed.

"I said it… I don't want you to fight Biarce. I don't… Want to lose you!"

In the last four words the ninja boy said, he looked at Yamato very serious with his eyes full of tears, when Yamato was turned into stone, some feelings came out of him, which made him realize that Yamato could be a weird and crazy boy… But he had a strange feeling for him; he didn't know what to call it… He knew that the first time he felt it was when Yamato won the classification round of the winner's tournament and he kissed him not even knowing what he was doing.

"Terry, don't worry, I'm the champion. This time I'll win for sure. The B-DaWorld is counting on me" Yamato said and came closer to Terry "And counting on you too. Your friends, Joe and your parents too."

Yes, that was one of the reasons that made Terry go with Yamato, but the other was to pass the most time he could with Yamato, he knew Yamato probably wouldn't be able to defeat Biarce, so before the last battle he wanted to say what he really felt for Yamato.

"Please don't go Yamato. He'll run away now, it's no shame if we do that." Terry said really worried.

Yamato completely snapped. He punched Terry while he yelled his name out loud. Terry fell on the ground and looked at the floor understanding why Yamato had done that, Yamato's pride and courage wouldn't let him run away. Terry put his hand on his face, he was ashamed of his words.

"What are you doing Terry?!" Yamato asked still angry.

"I'm an idiot… Let's go… Please don't be turned into stone… Please, please Yamato…" Terry only said.

Now Yamato was the one worried. Why was Terry crying so much? Why was he even considering running away at a time like this? Where was the brave Terry he knew?

Yamato grabbed his shoulder and helped him getting up, then took out Terry's hands of Terry's face, cleaned his tears without a single word. After that, Terry was still looking at the floor, so Yamato asked him to look at him. Terry did it.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Terry, but you can't quit just because you're afraid of Biarce. I'm afraid of him too, but I can't just turn my back to everyone! Not to mom, not to Armada! Anyone!... And you can't to that either. Not to Joe! Your parents! And most importantly…"

Yamato put his hand on Terry's face; Terry blushed a lot looking at Yamato.

"…You can't turn your back to me." Yamato ended the sentence.

Then he grabbed Terry's face with his other hand and slowly got his face close to him, Terry blushed a lot, he closed his eyes like he was afraid of what it may happen, but Yamato wasn't, he always put his determination on everything, even this… Yamato kissed Terry on his lips.

When they stopped touching each other lips, Terry looked at him and just asked:

"Yamato… You sure you're up for this?"

"I hope so…" Yamato said to Terry showing to him that even he had doubts, but the answered with a determined face "It's now or never! Let's go!"

"Right." Terry answered finally accepting that Yamato had to do this and he had to do this too.

And both entered the blue portal.


End file.
